futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Zombie Apocalypse (TheXiJinping's scenario)
Note: '''This is set in the Four Bloc world, however it doesn't affect that scenario in any way. Think of this Zombie Apocalypse scenario as a fictional movie published in that world that went famous. It diverges away from the main scenario in 2035 Four Bloc time. And don't worry because civilization doesn't fall here. Also, the death didn't actually resurrect from their graves, it's actually a mutated virus. The '''zombie outbreak of 2036 '''were the worst biological disaster to hit in the modern times, causing global GDP and economy to drop largely and cause civil unrest in almost all parts of the globe. The official death toll is still unofficial due to lack of accurate countings, but it is estimated that at least 19 million had perished, most of them infected. The first case has been reported in September 4, however September 8 is the presumed start because major outbreaks had began popping up in that date. Due to participation of world militaries, the outbreak was contained around late November through bombings. Outbreak '''Part 1: First cases On the evening of September 4, the Pattaya Fire Department attended to a distress call near Walking Street, Pattaya. It looked like every other normal emergency case, however there was an old lady who showed rabid symptoms. She bit one of the firemen, causing him to lose a large amount of blood, until he surprisingly started attempting to bite the others. On 10:15 PM, a quarantine was suddenly placed on the apartment building, locking all exits with heavy barricades and other things. By 12 AM, everyone inside had been confirmed dead. The quarantine was lifted, the bodies were burned, and the city had woken up to another average morning. However, On the afternoon of September 8, more than 55 people were admitted to central hospitals in Pattaya, claiming that they were severely injured by rabid people. Suddenly, they themselves had turned rabid several minutes later, causing massacres in Pattaya. This would be called the start of the global outbreak. During the evening, the city of Pattaya had fallen into chaos, with thousands fleeing from what seems to be a viral infection spreading quickly on the streets. Fires descended from burning buildings and riots as looters filled grocery stores. There was a media blackout, which caused mainstream media to be unaware of the outbreak. On September 10, the news finally spread and the panic worsened. Thailand declared a state of emergency as the infection and panic had reached Chiang Mai and Bangkok. Public utilities were shut down, including electricity and public transportation. Major news outlets filled their news programs with live feeds of the chaos descending in Bangkok as the King and various politicians were evacuated from the city by three helicopters. Facebook, Youtube and Tumblr were filled with posts and Google searches about the disaster reached a point of 2 million. By September 13, the infection had spread into populated towns in Laos, Northern Malaysia and Cambodia. The state military were overrun by the horde. Part 2: Spread through Asia By September 18, Laos, Cambodia and Thailand's civil order collapsed from the outbreak. While major airports in these countries were shut off hours after the initial outbreak, the virus was carried by cargo planes, provincial buses, the last passenger ships and even fleeing animals or insects. Cases instantly bubbled up in Fuzhou, Yangon, Surabaya, Bandar Seri Begawan, Tacloban and Dhaka. Due to the density and population, the infection began to spread through the urban corridors as well as small towns. Due to overpopulation in Bangladesh, Dhaka instantly fell to the undead with 87,000 dead roaming the streets. Indonesia deployed troops to Brunei and Surabaya, with failed attempts to kill the zombies. The infection reached Malaysia on September 20, in Kedah, Kelantan, Penang and Terengganu. Malaysian troops were deployed to the Penang Bridge and Sultan Abdul Halim Muadzam Shah Bridge, closing to motor travel and shooting anyone who tries to trespass, as the parallel town of Perai fell to the undead. The city of George Town was spared along with the rest of the island, while chaos descended upon Putrajaya, Taiping, Kuala Dunggun and Johor. On September 22, the chaos had largely affected Singapore, Myanmar, Sumatra, Taiwan and even Guangxi in China. The Battle of Downtown Core involved troops from the United Nations. A defense perimeter was successfully built in Southern Singapore, keeping the infected into areas like Bishan and Woodlands. Changi Airport was used as a refugee camp, with amenities still in operation. The suburbs and public housing areas of Taipei were overrun and Banda Aceh was firebombed in an attempt to contain the infection. On September 25, the United Nations confirmed that over 11 countries are infected by the outbreak, all in either South, East or Southeast Asia. The first non-Asian outbreaks were reported in Port Moresby, Honiara and Tasmania. The virus further spread into Philippines, popping up in Tuguegarao, Tagbilaran, Bacoor, San Pedro, Antipolo and Zamboanga City, as well as the cities of Taguig, Muntinlupa and Paranaque in Metro Manila. About 3 boats containing survivors from Metro Manila sailed to Bataan. Meanwhile, Kunming, Nanning, Guilin, Dalian, Hangzhou, Urumqi, Shijiazhuang and Tianjin had also been infected. Shanghai, Chongqing and Guangzhou started initiating protection protocols to defend itself. On September 27, separate outbreaks not connected to the South-East Asian or Chinese ones broke out in Chuncheon, Korea. Chaos littered the streets of Tokyo's wards as the virus and civil unrest occurred in Akihabara, Kabukicho and Koto, and several subway stations were quarantined. The virus also appeared in Kawasaki, Nagoya, Fukuoka, Kobe and Nagasaki. Hokkaido shut off all flights bound or from Honshu and Kyushu. On September 28-29, the virus struck it's peak in Palestine, Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Kuwait, Yemen and Afghanistan. Fires raged across Southern Pakistan, and telecommunications were destroyed in Karachi. Dharavi, a slum community in Mumbai, were also quarantined due to the outbreak spreading there. The majority of Mumbai was clean throughout the outbreak in general, however the virus had caused Bangalore, Chennai and Kanpur to go chaotic. Part 3: Spreading Quickly On October 1, a quarantine on a housing complex in Thessaloniki, Greece was deployed after a couple of immigrants from Palestine had been infected and killed 3 other residents. However, the outbreak was failed to be contained and Northern Greece had received 129 emergencies over the infection, but the government conducted a media blackout, hiding all information about it's spread, secretly shutting any newspaper or local channel that would report about it. Then October 7 struck, where the first public-known outbreak in Europe occurred. A businessman that came from Yulin Province in China travelled to Nantes in France. October 7 was the checkout date, however he never left his room in the 3rd floor. The crew unlocked the door which had the Do Not Disturb sign on, which would later be the biggest mistake ever. The city quickly descended into panic as the virus spilled into the streets of downtown, outside of the hotel. Kygryzstan, Syria, Tajikistan and Mongolia had declared outbreaks respectively on Bishkek, Damascus, Vahksh and Sainshad. Istanbul deployed protection, with fences and troops guarding the defined edges of the metropolitan area. The virus appeared on Turkish soil in Adana, Gaziantep and Van. Troops from Russia helped with Greek military to defend the city of Larissa while defense perimeters were erected to protect the south, which included the capital Athens. The Battle of Larissa ultimately failed, with troops retreating to Volos as zombies overwhelmed the city. In Western Europe, the virus had appeared in Marseilles, Dunkirk, Clermont-Ferrand. Category:Zombies